


Jack's Birthday Surprise

by LlamaC0rnz



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Also first Borderlands fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OOC Jack, Rhys wears lingerie, Rimming, haven't written smut in a while, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaC0rnz/pseuds/LlamaC0rnz
Summary: It's Jack's Birthday and Rhys has a surprise that the CEO would never have expected.My first Borderlands fic, so sorry if Jack is a little out of character :P





	Jack's Birthday Surprise

Rhys chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he looked himself over in the full length mirror in front of him. He ran his fingers over the pink lace of the Babydoll he was wearing, plucking lightly at the tiny white bows on the straps and then he let out a sigh.

He had bought the ‘outfit’ the day before as a surprise for Jack’s birthday but looking at himself now, he wasn’t sure he could go through with it. He glanced down at the strappy, white stiletto heels on his feet and then he wondered what had even given him the idea to dress up like this for the CEO.

They had been dating for almost two years but Rhys hadn’t been able to celebrate the CEO’s birthday the year before because of work. Something happened at one of the research labs down on Elpis that demanded Jack’s attention, and so Jack had spent his birthday sifting through code and paperwork, and threatening to destroy the entire laboratory. Rhys never found out what the problem had been.

Rhys immediately moved to undress, reaching for the shoes first, as the embarrassment took over but paused when he heard the door to Jack’s apartment open and then close. “Rhysie?” He heard Jack call tiredly as he rushed to get into position on Jack’s King sized bed; reclining back on his elbows with one leg crossed over the other. “You here, cupcake?” 

Rhys’ heart was beating a mile a minute, his excitement and apprehension almost overflowing as he listened to Jack’s approach, and he started to fidget on the bed. Jack’s shadow blocked out the light beneath the door when he paused on the other side, calling for Rhys again, and the cybernetic man could hear confusion in the older man’s voice.

Biting back a giggle, Rhys waited for Jack to open the door and his breath hitched excitedly when the CEO turned the door handle. “Rhys,” Jack called quietly, “you sleeping, babe?”

Jack froze when he noticed Rhys sprawled temptingly on his bed and the door swung open the rest of the way and gently bumped against the wall.  
“Oh wow, Rhysie…” Jack breathed out huskily, dropping his coat on the floor next to him as his eyes hungrily took in the scene in front of him. “Happy birthday, Jack.” Rhys murmured seductively and a pleasant shiver surged up his spine when the older man grinned predatorily. “Well, this is a very nice present.” He murmured as he took a few slow steps toward the bed.

He teasingly ran a finger over Rhys’ ankle and chuckled low in his throat. “And how long have you been planning this I wonder?” Jack murmured and Rhys had to hold in the nervous laugh that wanted to tumble out of his mouth. “Stand up, sweet cheeks.” Jack ordered with a light slap to Rhys’ thigh and the cybernetic man rushed to obey. Standing in the heels made Rhys a full head taller than Jack and the CEO scowled up at the taller man for a second before he continued his inspection. He walked around behind his younger lover but groaned heatedly when he saw the heart cut out panties Rhys was wearing.

Rhys smiled coyly, knowing that Jack had a fixation with his backside, and Jack’s heated stare made his blood boil in his veins. Jack hadn’t even touched him yet and already he could feel himself growing hard in his lace panties. Rhys started to chew on his bottom lip, his breathing shallow, as he waited for Jack’s next order. “I can open my present any way I want, right?” Jack asked quietly, so close now that his breath tickled the back of Rhys’ neck and the cybernetic man nodded quickly, mouth dropping open in anticipation. “Good, go put your hands on top of the dresser and spread your legs as far as you can, cupcake.” He murmured into Rhys’ ear, causing him to shudder, and then he walked the short distance on shaky legs.

Rhys placed his hands, palms down, on top of the cool wood, bent forward slightly and pushed out his ass as he shook his hips teasingly. Glancing over his shoulder, he was surprised to see that Jack was already tenting his pants and he felt a thrill of power go through him, knowing that he affected the powerful man so much. There was a frenzied look in Jack’s eyes and his breathing sounded a little heavier than usual. “Do you know what you do to me, Rhys?” He asked quietly and Rhys moaned softly, growing impatient with the lack of physical contact. He shook his hips again, hoping to entice the older man closer and he gasped loudly when Jack dropped to his knees behind him.

Strong hands grabbed his ass, parting his cheeks gently, and he whined when Jack licked a hot stripe over his quivering hole, and then repeated the same motion again. Rhys’ cock instantly hardened to fullness, a bead of precum leaking out the tip, and he breathed out a long moan as Jack continued to lave his tongue over his entrance. Jack plunged his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Rhys groaned and shuddered, and Jack hummed as he worked his tongue in and out of that hungry, squeezing heat along with his fingers. In mere minutes Jack had reduced Rhys to a quivering mass, if not for Jack’s strong grip the cybernetic man would have collapsed to the floor.

At some point Jack worked three fingers into Rhys’ hole and he pumped them slowly as his tongue swirled in hungry licks. Rhys shuddered and moaned loudly, his hips pushing back against Jack’s face frantically, desperate for more of that talented appendage.

Jack added another finger and Rhys groaned at the stretch, so close he could feel a tight, coiling heat in the pit of his stomach. “J-Jack, I’m, I’m gonna...” He trailed off with a cry as Jack increased the speed of his fingers, rough fingers rubbing over his prostate and sending delicious sparks straight to his dick.

He came with a scream, face pressed into the crook of his arm to muffle it, and then moaned weakly when Jack bite him roughly on the back of his thigh.  
Jack carried him over to the bed as Rhys slowly came down from his high, his body twitching in the aftershocks of his mind-blowing orgasm, and he opened his eyes when he heard Jack groan. The CEO was standing at the end of the bed, staring at Rhys with dark eyes and squeezing his erection through his jeans.

“So pretty…” He murmured and Rhys smiled at the praise, “and all for me.” He started to unbutton his waistcoat as he stared at Rhys heatedly. Rhys knew how he must have looked; flushed skin, pupils fully dilated, as his breaths coming in harsh pants, and he loved how it was affecting the powerful man. He pushed himself up and crawled toward Jack as the older man moved on to unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. He had been intending on helping Jack undress but as soon as he pushed Jack’s dark jeans down, his cock sprung up and distracted Rhys.

His mouth started watering at the sight of it and he glanced up at Jack through his lashes to see that the older man was staring down at him patiently. He tentatively licked at the tip and when Jack shuddered in response it encouraged Rhys to take the head of his cock into his mouth and suck gently. Jack sighed deeply as he placed a warm hand on top of the cybernetic man’s head, his fingers tangling in the brunette strands. “Good boy.” He murmured blissfully and Rhys happily took more of Jack into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head. He stopped when his nose touched the wiry hairs at the base of Jack’s cock and swallowed around the head.

Jack groaned at the feeling of Rhys’ throat constricting around him and brought his other hand up to hold his younger lover’s head still as he started to move, slowly building up speed until he was face fucking him almost violently. Rhys took it like a champ, relaxing his throat and staring up at Jack with adoring eyes.

Reluctantly, Jack pulled out before he came and tugged Rhys up to press their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Their tongues tangled in a heated battle that Rhys gladly surrendered to and he whined when Jack bit his lip before sucking on it gently.

“Jaaack, hurry…” Rhys moaned when the CEO lowered his head to begin sucking large marks onto his neck. A chuckle rumbled in Jack’s chest, causing Rhys to shiver at the low timbre and then he tipped his head back to give Jack access to more skin but hissed in pain when Jack suddenly bit his neck hard enough to draw blood and then he turned his head to scowl at the older man. “Impatient, are we?” Jack breathed against Rhys’ skin, soothing the teeth marks with his tongue. “I seem to remember it being my birthday,” Jack murmured as he turned his attention to Rhys’ nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger as he grinned at Rhys, “I want to take my time opening my present.”

Rhys pouted and Jack chuckled before kissing that pouting mouth again, pushing Rhys back on the bed to rest the length of his body against Rhys’ and the younger man gasped when Jack ground his erection against his.

Rhys absently noticed Jack reach into the bedside table draw for something as he kissed him but he was too interested in the feel of the older man’s warm lips on his own to really focus. But he did become more aware when Jack slid his cum-soiled panties down his legs and he practically trembled in anticipation.

Jack sat back on his heels, tossed the panties over his shoulder uncaringly, and then Rhys moaned when he saw the blue tube of lube in Jack’s hand. He spread his legs shamelessly, inviting the older man and moaning loudly when Jack finally squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

“You ready for me, pumpkin?” Jack asked as he stroked himself with his lubed fingers to slick himself up and Rhys nodded frantically, his brain too muddled to actually form any words. Rhys sobbed when Jack finally pushed into him, sighing in satisfaction as he was filled, but he wasn’t given any time to adjust to Jack’s size, the older man pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into the younger man.

Rhys gave a started wail and pushed back against Jack’s hips frantically as he fucked hard into him, each thrust angling just right and hitting his prostate. All it took was Jack’s hand coming down to brush over Rhys’ erection, and then Rhys was coming all over his own stomach with a broken sounding sob.

Jack groaned as Rhys’ walls clamped down around him and he thrust twice more before burying himself to the hilt inside Rhys as he came with a throaty growl. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack when the older man collapsed on top of him and then softly ran his flesh hand up and down the CEO’s back.

Jack mouthed at Rhys’ mouth and jaw as they both caught their breaths and the cybernetic man hummed quietly, titling his head back to allow Jack better access, and then he giggled when Jack blew a raspberry into the side of his neck. “Best present ever.” He murmured and Rhys turned his head to press a kiss against the older man’s temple. “Just wait until next year.” He whispered in his ear and then moaned when he felt Jack growing hard again, still buried deep inside him.

“I love you, Rhys.” Jack sighed, sucking more marks onto Rhys’ skin as he started to slowly grind his hips against Rhys, enjoying the little sighs and moans he made, and the younger man knew that he was going to be so deliciously sore in the morning.


End file.
